


Newer than older

by Myoot



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Character prifiling, Doc and Fuze are briefly mentionned, Kaid - Freeform, More to be added Soon(TM), OC Profiles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoot/pseuds/Myoot
Summary: Character profiles for all my OCs in Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege.





	Newer than older

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyy so I'm doing character profiles for my ocs! If i messed anything up, please tell me! English isn't my first language ;-;

**NAME: **Darius Bykovsky

**ORGANIZATION: **Spetsnaz

**POSITION: **Defender

**BIRTHPLACE: **Moscow, Russia (USSR)

**Date Of Birth: **January 23, 1979

**Height: **6'4''** (**1.93m)

**Weight**: 183 lbs (83.5 kg)

**Speed**: 2

**Armor:** 2

_Recommended roles: Infiltration, flank_

* * *

**BACKGROUND**

Born from an affair, Darius Bykovsky grew up in Moscow, Russia, in a family of ten children and four adults. Being the middle child, Bykovsky grew familiar with the feeling of neglect and quickly the mastered the art of going by unnoticed when bouts of chaos arose. Growing up with average grades in most school subjects, he excelled in Athletics and Theater classes. Enlisting in the Russian military at age 17, Bykovsky found talents in being where he should not be- and improvising believable lies. He was quickly picked up as one of the youngest members in Spetsnaz, due to his developing talent in infiltrating and disguise.

* * *

**PSYCHOLOGICAL PROFILE**

Specialist Darius "Spion" Bykovsky was a harder shell to crack than I previously thought. It took me many meetings to get any new information from him that weren't already in his biological profile- I'd imagined that his line of work came with secrecy, but I wasn't prepared for it to be this amount. So I branched out to his other unit members... and learned that they often caught him singing in the shower! When I brought that up originally, Bykovsky lashed out with hostility and, quite suddenly, walked out of my office and slammed the door. [...]

Eventually I managed to find common grounds with him; animals! He slowly but surely opened up more about why he loves animals so much- turns out he fosters babies from the zoo! He made sure to clearly tell me that the wolf (caught my by surprise at first) he owns was legal and not a foster. Bykovsky was eager to pull out his wallet to show me the many pictures of all the babies he'd fostered; tigers, lions, meese, even a crocodile, once! What caught my attention however, was a picture of what he confirmed as his wolf, Baby, next to a small child (I estimated between four to five years old). When I brought up the picture, he went quiet and all the enthusiasm was gone and he returned to his shell. [...]

It took a long time before I got Specialist Bykovsky to open up about his family life. He told me about his childhood; how he often only ate the scraps of family meals and how no one paid him any attention once his younger siblings were born. He also told me of his son, Piotr, and how he hasn't seen him in almost a decade and a half. I couldn't imagine what if must feel like to not be allowed to see your own son- I know I wouldn't be able to move on. Bykovsky was less hesitant to open up about the reason why his voice sounded so damaged- his first operation apparently went wrong and the building caught on fire with him in it. Anything else he refused to disclose so I decided not to pry the topics any further. [...]

I've noticed that Bykovsky is often seen at Specialist Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessibayev's side, even if the two don't talk to each other that often. I suggested he try his chances with building friendships with the various other operators we have, "If I want them to come close to me, they will know." he told me, "If I don't, they will also know." he continued. This leaves me to believe that his past of neglect still affects him greatly. I'll have to write a report to Specialist Sergei "Iron Bull" Ralu and see what he can do to coax him out of his shell.

\-- Dr. Harishva "Harry" Pandey, Director of Rainbow

* * *

**TRAINING**

[REDACTED]

* * *

**RELEVANT EXPERIENCE**

[REDACTED]

* * *

**NOTES**

Device: My own wits - Darius "Spion" Bykovsky

Operator: Darius "Spion" Bykovsky

Evaluation Lead: Specialist Taina "Caveira" Pereira and Specialist Gilles "Montagne" Touré

Three days ago, I was presented with the option of overseeing the evaluation of the new guy (Specialist Darius "Spion" Bykovsky, if it makes the ones reading this happy). I would have jumped at the occasion on the second I was asked; but I was busy at the time. --_ Caveira_

I will admit, the fact that he does his job so precisely and clean scared me at first. When I was approached alongside Specialist Taina "Caveira" Pereira, I was more than interested on finding out what Specialist Bykovsky could do. We'd decided to look him over during training and I was the unlucky first person he targeted. What surprised me the most was that my teammates only caught on when the enemy team avoided all shots at him! -- _Specialist Gilles "Montagne" Touré_

Don't write notes on my file. As I was saying, the new guy works well in teams if given the chance but he barely even talks. I almost took him out of the game if he hadn't taken off his disguise just before I could shoot him. He's very infuriating to work with. He'll have to teach me a few tricks he uses. -- _Caveira_

P.S- That fight he got in with Kaid was the best entertainment I've had in a long while. -- _Caveira, again._

P.P.S- We're aiming on no more fights from now on. -- _Specialist Gustave "Doc" Kateb_


End file.
